onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Modern Pirates
The Modern Pirates, mainly known as the Modern Crew, is a pirate crew that originated from Los Angeles, California. It is the only known pirate crew that originated in the continent of America. They are the main focus of One Piece' rip-off version One Peace, and are led by the main protagonist, Steve Williams. The "Moderns" are named due to almost all of the members are teenagers, with Steven himself being the eldest at the age of 14, and Albert Brown being the youngest at the age of 12. The crew sailed on the S.S. 2K16, a cruise ship created by 87 construction workers. The Modern Pirates currently consist of nine members whose combined bounties equal $2,124,000,000. Following the events of Hawaii Islands Arc, all nine members were separated from one another into different continents. But unlike the Straw Hat Pirates, they are not separated for two years, and instead reunited in five months. They are now a very massive force in the New World. Jolly Roger Unlike many other crews from all over the world, the Modern Pirates didn't use a black flag and instead use a cyan-colored one. Their jolly roger is based on a cartoonlike depiction of a traditional skull and crossbones with Steve's side-combed hair. Like the Heart Pirates, they didn't use their flag while sailing, and instead their jolly roger was plastered on the ship's exterior right side alongside the "S.S. 2K16" words. However, they do have a medium sized-flag inside the Meeting Room, with their jolly roger in it. Overview All the members of the crew grew up in United States. Due to Steve's forgiving nature and kindness towards defeated opponents, he usually asks them to join his crew, which results in almost all of the members of the Modern Pirates are once his enemies. All of them originated from United States. Their ranks have members whose powers and abilities are very different from each other that it almost seems random in retrospect. These include a doctor who is a Human/Anodite hybrid, their shipwright who is also the crew's helmsman a cyborg who has a very weird personality and loves dancing in a sexual manner, and a short-in-stature cook who can transform into a theropoda dinosaur using a jawbreaker-like medicine. If their lives and and activities are considered, it only adds to the crew's collective strangeness: the captain who is also the crew's cabin boy is a Human/Galaxian Hybrid who is the strongest type of human in the entire Milky Way Galaxy, their vice captain a regular highschool student, their swordswoman is the niece of Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk, their inventor a former casino croupier, and their assasin a former member of an intergalactic organization led by an evil mutant. Their navigator is also a former beauty model. The Moderns have only two Devil Fruit users: Albert and Gwen. However, their Devil Fruits are weaker clones or "craps" of the original powerful ones, Gomu Gomu no Mi and Goro Goro no Mi, respectively. All of them are very young for a pirate crew and to reach the New World, as all of them the members' age are below fourteen. Unlike most crews, they consider their ship a crew member. During the Snake Island Arc, the crew temporarily split in half, with one group heading to Serpent Castle to rescue Steve from King Serpiente (it was the original plan, but it fails after they were overwhelmed by dozens of Snake Warriors at Cobra Battlefield), and the other one staying at the aforementioned battlefield to prevent the said warriors from following the other group. The group heading to Serpent Castle (Jessy, Tommy, Albert, and Rica) was referred to as the Steve Rescue Team. The group's members have a very close relationship with their leader, and they are the one who volunteered to join: Jessy (the de facto leader of the group) is Steve's girlfriend, Tommy (the vice leader of the group) is the closest friend or "brother" of him, Albert is his love-hate buddy, and Rica is totally in-love with her captain. Bob initially volunteered first, but realized that the remaining group needs his help more than the other one. The other members who remained at Cobra Battlefield were Angel, Jamey, Gwen, and Bob himself. They once again split in half during the Acapulco Arc, but with some changes. Steve resumed leadership, Tommy remained as the group's vice leader, and Gwen and Bob replaced Albert and Jamey, himself respectively. The group was called Jamey Rescue Team, and focuses on rescuing Jamey. However, after finally rescuing Jamey, they found out that he actually betrayed the crew and made a deal with Alejandro Garcia, the so-called "Dominar" of Acapulco. At the end of Acapulco Arc, Jamey eventually returned to the crew. Crew Members Steve Williams *Full Name: Steven Richard Williams *Age: 14 *Epithet: Galaxy King (Ginga Kingu) *Birthday: September 16 *Hometown: Los Angeles *Position: Captain and Cabin Boy Steve is the crew's captain and the its cabin boy on board. Since he himself is the captain, he is dubbed as "Member 1" as he is the founder of the crew and the only one that didn't join it. As the captain, he has the highest authority all over the crew. Also as the crew's only cabin boy, he has the responsibility to clean the ship and maintain its neatness. Jessy Sweeney *Full Name: Jessy Taylor Sweeney *Age: 12 *Epithet: Matter Absorber (Mondai Abusoba) *Birthday: September 18 *Hometown: San Jose *Position: Vice Captain Jessy is the crew's vice captain. Since she is the first member to join the crew, she is dubbed as "Member 2". As the vice captain, she has the second-highest authority all over the crew. However, she is the highest in-command if Steve is either not around or gave Jessy the authority when he wouldn't be temporarily able to do his duties.. Tommy Daymon *Full Name: Owen Tommy Daymon *Age: 13 *Epithet: Dinosaur (Kyoryu) *Birthday: June 11 *Hometown: Miami *Position: Cook Tommy is the crew's cook. Since he is the second member to join the crew, he is dubbed as "Member 3". As the cook, he has the responsibility of making food for his crewmates. He also has the highest authority in the kitchen, given to him by Steve. Angel Sharp *Full Name: Angel Sharp *Age: 13 *Epithet: Lightsaber Girl (Raitoshisa Onnanoko) *Birthday: July 18 *Hometown: Chicago *Postion: Swordswoman Angel is the crew's swordswoman. Since she is the third member to join the crew, she is dubbed as "Member 4". As the crew's swordswoman, which is a bit rare since most pirate crews have male swordsmen, she serves as the crew's warior. Also, unlike most swordsmen, Angel uses a lightsaber instead of the usual metal ones. Albert Brown *Full Name: Albert Tony Brown *Age: 12 *Epithet: Rubber Boy (Gomu Otokonoko) *Birthday: October 25 *Hometown: Tampa Bay *Position: Inventor Albert is the crew's inventor. Since he is the fourth member to join the crew, he is dubbed as "Member 5". As the crew's inventor, which is usually rare in most crews, he has the responsibility of making weapons, items, appliances, etc., which Steve usually orders him to do. However, he also tends to invent weird weapons such as a potato cannon. Jamey Wolf *Full Name: Jamey Troy Wolf *Age: 14 *Epithet: Fire Feet (Kasai Fito) *Birthday: October 17 *Hometown: Atlanta *Position: Assasin Jamey is the crew's assasin. Since he is the fifth member to join the crew, he is dubbed as "Member 6". As the crew's assasin, he has the responsibility to serve as the crew's lookout and spy. Very often, he usually helps Albert when making something that Steve orders the latter to do, such as a harpoon gun. Rica McAllister *Full Name: Princess Rica McAllister *Age: 12 *Epithet: Anodite Princess (Ashosan'en Ojo) *Birthday: January 13 *Hometown: Houston *Position: Doctor Rica is the crew's doctor. Since she is the sixth member to join the crew, she is dubbed as "Member 7". As the crew's doctor, she has the responsibility to heal her crewmates and take care of them when they are hurt or injured. Also as the crew's doctor, she often studies medicine to give it to her crewmates when needed. Gwen Styles *Full Name: Gwen Eunice Styles *Age: 13 *Epithet: Lightning Fist (Raitoningu Ken) *Birthday: May 2 *Hometown: New York City *Position: Navigator Gwen is the crew's navigator. Since she is the seventh member to join the crew, she is dubbed as "Member 8". As the crew's navigator, she has the responsibility on planning their route, advising the captain, and ensuring that hazards or obstacles are avoided. Due to the ship's advanced technology, she didn't need to use a Log Pose and a map. Bob Jones *Full Name: Bobby Frank Jones *Age: 14 *Epithet: Steel Man (Hagane Otoko) *Birthday: December 14 *Hometown: Seattle *Position: Shipwright and Helmsman/Pilot Bob is the crew's shipwright and its self-proclaimed "pilot". Since he is the eight and last member to join the crew, he is dubbed as "Member 9". As the crew's shipwright, it's his responsibility to take care of the ship. Also as the helmsman/pilot, it's his responsibility to "drive" and maintain the safety of the ship. Crew Strength Despite having a small number of members, the Moderns are a very powerful crew. Their captain has continously defeated people who are renowned for their incredible strength such as Magnetas, King Serpiente, and Alejandro Garcia among others, brutalizing a World Noble, breaking in and out of Impel Down, and defeating an entire Marine Unit. Like the Straw Hat Pirates, the crew has done things which most would think impossible and completely insane like defeating an entire organization (such as The Evil Authority, Snake Kingdom, and US91), infiltrating and destroying the judicial island Wash-ington, and nearly flooding the entire Marineford. In fact, after the events occured at Washington D.C., the World Government has labeled them as a very dangerous crew since their actions endangered the balance of the Three Great Powers.